Reset
by Almighty X
Summary: Tsuna is already accept his role to become a Vongola boss. But when he wake up at the morning, why everything feel so weird? Who's the boy at Tsuna's bed and why his father didn't know about Vongola? Where's Reborn and the other! / Warning : Yaoi, BL, 6927, D18, 8059, DaeGio, Cavallone1stAlaude, U02. RnR Don't like, don't read and bad grammar.


**Reset**

.

Family/Adventure

**Pairing : **6927, D18, 8059, DaeGio, Cavallone1stAlaude, U02

Rated : T

KHR © Amano Akira

.

Summary : Tsuna is already accept his role to become a Vongola boss. But when he wake up at the morning, why everything feel so weird? Who's the boy at Tsuna's bed and why his father didn't know about Vongola? Where's Reborn and the other?!

"_Tomorrow you will be a Neo Vongola Primo officially…"_

Yes, that's the last thing that Reborn said to him yesterday. It's been a year after battle with Bermuda, and at the end Tsuna is already accept his roles to become Vongola Boss. His guardians, even Mukuro and Kyouya is also agree with that.

Today, he'll be going to Italy to do the Inheritance Ceremony with also Enma and Dino.

He opened his eyes, look at his room and sighed. He'll be leaving this room today, and he'll be leaving his mom that already know about Vongola and the other thing about mafia. But he isn't worry about his mom, because the requirement about his role is his father quit from his job to become a leader of CEDEF and coming back to home to accompany his mom.

And of course his job is taken by Kyouya who become the new leader of CEDEF.

He is looking at the clock, even he'll going to Italy with Vongola's Private Jet, they still have a schedule. And he must going to the airport at 8 AM. And now, it's already 7.30 AM.

…

"HIEEEEE! I'm late!" Tsuna is wake up immediately when he realized that he just have 30 minutes to go to airport. But why Reborn didn't wake him up like usual?! For the first time, he want Reborn to smack him with Leon's Hammer right now.

THUD!

"Eh?" Tsuna look at next his bed when he hear something that dropping at his bed. He look at the bundle of the blanket, and a small sound that heard from that thing make Tsuna arched his chin. When he open the blanket, he look at the boy with yellow hair and blue eyes that looks like him.

…

"W—who are you?"

"_M—momma?_" He look at Tsuna's room and looks like confused with this place. Okay, it's just his imagine or he feel like he know that kid who just two years old, "_'don't huwt me mwistew, Gio is a good boy…"_

Tsuna can't help but laugh at the childish voice of that boy. And he who alredy learn about Italian Language, is understand what he want to say to him.

"_It's okay, my name is Tsunayoshi and I didn't want to hurt you,_" Tsuna bow in font of that boy and smile, "_who are you?_"

"_My name?_" Tsuna nodded and still looking at that boy that resembling with him, "_my name is… Giotto mwistew Tsuna…_"

"_Oh, nice to meet you Giotto…_"

…

"EEEEEEH!"

.

Sawada Nana love her family and she always prepare the best breakfast to her son. When she hear the footstep from the second floor, she know that her son is already awake and want to eat some breakfast. So, she already sitting at the chair and prepare the food.

"MOOOM!" Tsuna rushed to the kitchen and looking at the kitchen with the boy in his arm. He looking around like he want to search someone at the house. Nana is so confused, but decide that she wait until her son is stop and talk to her.

"Tsu-kun, it isn't a good attitude if you running at the house," Nana just sighed and looking at Tsuna who still caught with his breath, "what's wrong dear? And who's he?"

"Ah, he's Giotto and—he's my brother's friend. He want me to take care him until he come back," Tsuna can't help but lying to his mom. But he didn't have an excuse about who's Giotto even his mother is already know all about mafia, "mom, where is—"

"Nana~ is the breakfast was already done?"

Tsuna looking at behind him and found his father who just come out from bathroom. His eyes is wide, because he know that Iemitsu still at Italy to prepare his inheritance ceremony, but why's he in here like he already at the house from yesterday? What's going on here today?!

"What's wrong Tuna Fish?" He stroke his hair and walking to the kitchen, "who's he Tsuna?"

"A—ah, this is," Tsuna look at Giotto who still confused and just keep quite hearing their conversation, "it's not important now, why are you in here dad?"

"Huh? Of course I want to eat your amazing dish that your mom make it," Iemitsu look at Tsuna who just shook the head. He want to know, why his father in here and not at Italy, "why Tsuna?"

"W—where's the other? Reborn… Lambo, Bianchi and Fuuta also I-Pin?"

Nana and Iemitsu stare at his son, like they didn't understand about what's Tsuna talking about. But that's impossible because Iemitsu know Reborn and the other, also Nana—

"Tsuna—"

—Right?

"—who are the people that you just say son?" Tsuna gapped when he hear that from his father. Who? What's the meaning of this?! Why his father in here, and why Reborn and the other isn't at his house? Even he already forget about Italy right now.

"Tsuna?"

…

"Do you know about Vongola dad?"

"Vongola? A clam? Why do you asked about that?" Tsuna know with his intuition, that his father isn't tell a joke. He really didn't know anything about Vongola. And the question is why?

"You didn't remember anything about Vongola dad?"

Iemitsu look at his son with a confused stare.

"Why I must know about clam Tsuna? A construction worker isn't working with the clam right?"

"Don't lie to me dad, you didn't work at Construction Company, you are at a mafia business right? That's why you almost never come back to house," Nana and Iemitsu looking at Tsuna and look confused, "what's wrong?"

"Tsuna? Are you okay son?"

"Yes I'm alright!"

"But all about your father that you say before is wrong," Tsuna look at Iemitsu and Nana now, "your father never leave Namimori even for once at his life…"

What?!

.

"Did you already sent them to the other dimension?"

A man with a black and white mask and fedora hat was looking at the darkness in some place. Checker face, just stare at the darkness and didn't turn back to someone behind him. A women that looks like Aria, Luche, and Uni.

"Yes, but the effect of this is fatal," Checker face is looking at the women—Sephira the creator of Vongola Ring, Pacifier, and Mare Ring—and sighed, "are you sure this is the best way to safe them?"

"That era of Giotto is already destroyed Checker face, we can't safe that world, and the one that we can do is to sent them to another era before they killed him," Sephira looking at the scene that show Tsuna and his family, "someone try to kill Vongola Primo and he already destroy everything that that boy have. His family, and his town…"

…

"I sent Giotto and the other to another parallel world to save Vongola Rings and tri ni sette…"

"But you know the side effect of these right?" Sepphira just nodded and looking at Checker Face again.

"The existence of Vongola was gone from that dimension, because Giotto never create Vongola. He disappeared from his world before he can create the Vongola," Sephira sighed and looking at the scene again, "Tsunayoshi is the one that protected by tri ni sette as a guardian of Vongola Ring. And the other too… so he still remember about Vongola and the other…"

"I just hope that they can fix Vongola History and repeat the history of Tri ni sette again someday, with the help of Giotto and the other…"

**To be Continue**

Sorry for very bad grammar, I'm not an English people, and I wish someone want to beta-ed this story u_u

I realized that every story about Vongola 1st and 10th is about Vongola 10th that become a children of Vongola 1st. And I want to try to twisted that. At this story, Vongola 10th was become Vongola 1st guardians.

I hope you can understand it, this is still a prologue so it's short…

RnR please? :)


End file.
